


Feathered Misadventures

by waterofthemoon



Series: Name That Author/Guess The Author Challenge Fills [11]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Breaking the Bed, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Mishaps, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: After going to bed together, Aziraphale and Crowley are surprised by the sudden appearance of Aziraphale's wings.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Name That Author/Guess The Author Challenge Fills [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805698
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #06 "I Had No Idea That Would Happen!"





	Feathered Misadventures

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Guess The Author round 6 in the Soft Omens Snuggle House Discord. The prompt was, "I had no idea that would happen!"

"Gosh," Crowley says. "I didn't know _that_ would happen."

He reaches out, wonderingly, to run his hand through Aziraphale's feathers. Aziraphale looks embarrassed but lets him do it.

"We don't exactly get a manual on these things," Aziraphale remarks. "You ought to recall that. Not really something one brings up around the Heavenly water cooler, either. How was _I_ to know?"

"Mmm. I see your point." With another caress, Crowley releases Aziraphale's wing and surveys the damage.

The bed beneath them broke under the sudden weight when Aziraphale's wings shot out at the peak of his orgasm, so the mattress is on the floor and surrounded by splintered wood. There's a shattered antique lamp on the floor, too—a casualty of unexpected wingspan—and the two of them are still messily post-coital. Still joined together, even, with Crowley's spunk cooling between them.

The sex thing, and especially doing the sex thing together, is a recent development for them. Crowley wonders if it means anything that _his_ wings haven't yet made a spontaneous appearance.

"Dear me," Aziraphale says. When Crowley looks up, Aziraphale's also assessing the state of the room. His expression turns gooey and tender when he glances down, and Crowley leans into his hand as Aziraphale reaches out and strokes his cheekbone. "We've made quite a mess, haven't we? Terribly sorry about the lamp—I know you were fond of that era."

"Don't worry about it." Crowley props himself up on his elbows. "Nothing we can't fix, right?"

"I suppose not."

Aziraphale starts to fold his wings away, but Crowley lies back down and nudges Aziraphale's hip with his foot. "Leave 'em out."

"Oh?" Aziraphale raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Crowley says, surprising himself. He gestures between them, where they're still connected, even though things are getting increasingly sticky. "Take me again. I bet you can go even deeper."

Aziraphale flushes, but out of arousal. Crowley can feel him getting hard; his own cock is likewise making a swift recovery. "Well. If you're sure."

He pulls out then, only to slam back in. The wings give him the extra lift and thrust Crowley was hoping for, almost too much—he nearly gets shoved off the mattress before Aziraphale finds his rhythm and pounds into him, filling him up.

They make love there, on the broken bed, and all Crowley can focus on is Aziraphale inside him and surrounding him, the canopy of white feathers flexing above their heads.

When Crowley comes all over himself for the second time, it takes him by surprise. He's doubly surprised when his wings burst from his back, underneath him. They push him off the bed and closer to Aziraphale, who spills into him without warning.

"Goodness," Aziraphale pants. He pulls out and flops down in the mess on top of Crowley, squashing his wings. Crowley doesn't mind.

"So... that's a thing we do now," Crowley says.

Aziraphale smiles and reaches down to tweak one of Crowley's feathers. "Yes," he says, "I should say so."


End file.
